


Randrabble(s) 2.1

by Garchomp445



Category: FTL: Faster Than Light (Video Game), Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, FTL AU, Gen, Randomly Generated, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece which puts Brady and Cynthia into an FTL moral-choice-that-really-isn't-a-choice. Cynthia decides quickly. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Randrabble(s) 2.1

Our spaceship orbits the newly-formed debris field. Pirates’ ships turn into a lot of scrap if you shoot them enough. A hail from the few pirates left comes through the staticky intercom:

“Your ship is surprisingly well-equipped! We surrender!”

A sick feeling rises from my stomach as I hear the hysterical response from my too-young captain:

“Surrender isn’t an option, PIRATE SCUM! DIE!”

I hastily raise the shields for the next volley, but it never comes. Tears begin to flow from my eyes, maybe making up for Cynthia’s forced dispassion. She’ll say this was a victory for justice, I’ll check her psych evaluation.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, put the two most emotionally vulnerable kids except maybe Severa into a tiny tin can, tell them to race across the whole universe or everyone will die, and murder any friends they take along, and you've got an FTL AU, kids!
> 
> This took me months to write. It's 103 words long.


End file.
